


Peaking around the lockers

by wogwoman



Category: Lupin III
Genre: F/F, Lupin III - Freeform, Oneshot, Smoking, mention of drugs, x Reader, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wogwoman/pseuds/wogwoman
Summary: You had a total crush on Fujiko Mine in high school. She was the post badass and popular girl in school! Why would she ever care about a nobody like you?Well years after Graduation, maybe she willTW: Physical Assult
Relationships: Mine Fujiko/You
Kudos: 2





	Peaking around the lockers

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a Drabble, I’m barley in this fandom lol! This is for a friend’s Wattpad book but I decided to post it here too lol

Fujiko Mine was the most popular girl in your high school back in the day. She was the most beautiful girl you had ever seen. Her plump lips, clear skin, bright auburn hair that bounced as she walked. Oh my her walk! She would walk confidently, her ass so plump every boy in school was tempted to tap it. Not that she'd ever give them the chance, she was too good for that.

Good, however, did not describe her actions. Fujiko was notorious for smoking in the girl's bathroom and locker rooms. She would steal alcohol from young cashiers at liquor stores. Often gossiped about other students and teachers. 

And despite your kind and studious nature, you couldn't help but be entranced by Fujiko. But why would she ever like a girl? Especially a girl such as yourself?! 

You were a total goodie two-shoes! You did your homework on time and perfected, all A's. Never did drugs, Alcohol, or smoked. Never went out on the weekends with friends(You didn't have friends to begin with)

And yet, you would find yourself peaking around the lockers to see Fujiko laugh with her friends. You would go to the restroom just to smell the cigarette smoke she would blow. 

But Fujiko would never be into someone like you, so you never spoke up.

\---

Years later, you had graduated from a prestigious collage. You had a very respectable job at a wealthy corporation. The company collected priceless items and then helped them get to proper places. You worked as the secretary for the boss.

And boy was the boss a jerk! Making You do everything and never giving you and once of credit nor a RAISE! Currently, you were out getting his god damn coffee. As you stand off from the side waiting for his order, when a familiar head of auburn walked into the cafe.

"Y/N!" Fujiko smiles as she runs up to you, her breasts bouncing. She is just as beautiful as she was in high school.

"M-Me?" you point to yourself, confused. Fujiko knows your name?!

"Yeah! Y/N, its me! Fujiko Mine from high school!" Fujiko smiled. "How have you been? Its been too long!"

"Y-You know who I am? You know my name?" You gasped.

"Well, you are Y/N, right?" Fujiko winked. "And why wouldn't I know you?"

"You...You were the most popular girl in the school! How would you ever see someone like me?" You are shocked as you grab your boss's black coffee.

"Come Come," Fujiko pulls you over to a table.

You sit nervously as Fujiko happily talks to you. Saying the classic, "How have you been?" and "What are you up to now?".

You nervously explained you've been well, and the company you work for.

"You look so great!" Fujiko smiled. "Even prettier than when in highschool!"

Well that was unexpected! You are are in totally shock! The Fujiko Mine thought...you were pretty?!

“Are you pulling my leg?” You ask.  
“Why would I do that?” Fujiko smiled sweetly. It was almost unnerving. The girl whom would smoke in the bathroom at school was being so friendly! And to you!  
“I-I don’t know, I guess...I mean your beautiful! How could I possibly compare…”  
“Darling,” Fujiko rested her soft hand on yours. “You are absolutely adorable.”  
You blush again.

By the time you look at the clock again, you realize its been an hour! You’ve been chatting with Fujiko for an hour! YOUR BOSS HAS BEEN WAITING FOR AN HOUR! Your gonna be so busted!  
“Oh god!” You cry as you pack your things up.  
“Whats wrong?” Fujiko asks.  
“I-I wears here on an errand for my boss and I’ve been gone for an hour!”  
“I-I’ll give you a ride!” Fujiko stood up. “I’m sorry I made you late.”  
“You don’t have to-“  
“I insist!”

You go outside the coffee shop to see a classic 1973 Chevrolet. Bright red and white, perfect condition.  
“Come! Come!” Fujiko said.   
You quickly hop in the convertible as it speeds down they streets.  
“Where we headed?” Fujiko asks.

…

You walk into your boss’s office, terror fills your body.  
“Where have you been?!” He slams his hand on his desk.  
You put down his black coffee on the desk, shaking.  
“I-I’m sorry sir! I was distracted!” You say.  
Your boss swipes the coffee and takes a sip. He spits it out. “This is freezing!”

He marches over to you, and strikes you across the face. “CAN YOU DO NOTHING RIGHT?!”  
You cry out in pain as you fall to the floor.  
“You’re lucky that your an asset I can’t afford to lose.” He growls. “Now go!”  
You nod silently, rushing away.

——

The slap had left a nasty mark. You had been using make up to cover it for days but it just wouldn’t go away!   
You sigh sadly as you walk out of your apartment. Its a Saturday, but as punishment your boss is making you come in anyway. As if the slap wasn’t punishment enough.

But what you don’t expect is Fujiko to waiting the parking lot. You blush at the sight of her. She wore tight skinny jeans that clutched the famous untappable ass. She wore a red leather jacket that was tight over her chest.  
“Y/N! There you are!” Fujiko smiles.  
“Fujiko?” You ask. “What are you doing here?”  
“Its Saturday, so I wanted to spend time with you darling!”

You blush. The excitement in your heart is slowly crushed as you remember work.  
“I-I would love to!” You smiled sadly. “But I have to work.”  
“On A Saturday?” Fujiko scoffs. “Madness.”  
“Don’t I know it-“  
“Why are you wearing make up?” 

“Wh-What?” You stammer. How did she know?!  
“Why are you wearing makeup?” Fujiko asks. “You look perfectly fine without it.”  
“I don’t know what your talking about.”   
“Don’t lie to me,” Fujiko steps closer. “I’m practically a cosmologist. I know foundation when I see it.” She softly strokes your cheek, smearing the makeup.

She stiffens when she sees the mark. A male handprint, clear as day. Her face stays soft, but there is rage behind her eyes.  
“Who did this to you?” She asks, her voice dangerously low.  
“I-It doesn’t matter.”  
“Darling,” she grips your shoulder tight. It’s not her usual flirty darling. This Darling, is stern and demanding.  
“M-My boss,” you say. 

“And your still going to work?!” Fujiko is upset. “No, I won’t let you. You’re coming with me-“  
“I can’t!” You say. “Fujiko I could lose my job!”  
Fujiko sighs. “Fine. But I’m coming with you.”  
“What?”  
“I’m coming with you. I’m not letting you alone with that bastard.”

Fujiko takes your hand and leads you to her motorcycle.  
“What happened to the car?” You ask.  
“I have multiple ways to get around,” Fujiko smiles. “Besides, this picks up the ladies!~”  
Your blush.

___________

You awkwardly walk into the building, Fujiko behind you. Her outfit is quite out of place. Very badass.  
And yet you wear quite the conservative outfit. Long sleeve blouse and cackies. You wear flats, too fearful you’ll be harassed if you wear heels.  
You envy Fujiko’s confidence.

“So, this is a museum?” Fujiko asks, looking around the priceless items with a shine in her eyes.  
“Close,” you say. “We collect the items and then decide what museums and places they should go.”  
“Interesting…” Fujiko smirks. “Whats that?” She points ahead.  
“Thats our newest item,” you say. “Boudica’s charm. She would use it to clip her cape on.   
“It’s beautiful,” Fujiko says, mesmerized.   
“Yes. Its a recent discovery, revolutionary even! We’re holding a big gala to unveil it!”  
“I can’t wait!” Fujiko smiles.   
“Your invited?” You ask.  
“Am I not going to be your plus one?” Fujiko smirks.  
“I-“

“Y/N!” Your boss stomps up to you both. “You are late!”  
“B-But its 7:00 am! Work isn’t until 7:30-“  
“Don’t talk back to me!” He cuts you off. 

He looks at Fujiko. At first he’s angry you’ve brought someone. But when He looks at Fujiko’s….features, he smirks.

“Who’s this?” He looks Fujiko up and down like a piece of meat. Licks his lips.  
“This is Fujiko Mine,” you say, nervously. “A friend from High School.”  
He tries to take Fujiko’s hand to kiss it. “Charmed I’m sure-“  
Fujiko rips her hand away. No words are even spoken, she just glares.  
Your boss clears his throat. “Well then, may I take you on a tour of the-“  
“No need,” Fujiko says. “Y/N was going to give me the tour. And even then she have to save some stuff for me to see at the gala.”  
“You will be attending the gala?”  
“Why yes I will.” Fujiko smirks. “Oh sadly I haven’t a thing to wear! Y/N was going to help me shop, but she has to work…” Fujiko gave puppy dog eyes.  
“I-I see! Well then, Y/N you are free to go for the day. Make sure Ms. Fujiko looks incredible.”  
“Y-Yes sir!” You say.

...

“Well where do you want too shop?” You ask.  
“I have plenty of dresses” Fujiko says. “I already know what I’ll be wearing.”  
“But you said-“  
“I lied!” Fujiko smiles. “Now come on! Lets have some fun!!”

—-

You stare at yourself in the mirrors absolutely terrified. Normally at these events you wear a simple dress, practically a smock. Your scared to show too much, to stand out,  
But ever since you’ve been spending time with Fujiko...she’s made you feel better about yourself. More confident! Confident enough you went out and bought a new dress.  
This dress was a bright red, sparkly too. It was short and only went above her knees. While you are not as big breasted as Fujiko, the dress clings to your chest. You wear high silver heels, and bright white pearls around your neck.  
You’d never felt more exposed. Yet part of you hope Fujiko liked it…  
That Fujiko liked you.

Finally you step out into the parking lot. Fujiko waits by here car. She wears a long skinny gown. It looks like indigo starlight, and its long sleeved. She looked beautiful! But...She looks quote modest as well?

“O-Oh my!” Your gasped, looking at yourself. “I look like a total slut! I’ll go change-“  
“Wait!” Fujiko grabs your hand. “Don’t, you look beautiful!”  
“B-But-“  
“I always dress like that.” Fujiko leaned into your ear and whispered “Its your turn to show some skin~”  
You shiver and blush.   
“Come now! Lets go!”

…

The gala is absolutely beautiful. You and Fujiko have been having a marvelous time together. Your boss has barely bothered you!

“And now,” the boss said. “We are pleased to reveal, Boudica’s charm!”   
The curtain opens, and there sits the charm. You and Fujiko applaud-

CRASH!

Everyone looked up too see a window has been broken! A young man in red lands in front of the charm.  
“Hello everyone!” He smiles a wide smile. “Sorry to crash your party!”  
“Lupin!” Fujiko shouts.

Lupin? Fujiko knows this man?

“Hey. Fuji-Cakes!” Lupin smiles.

Fuji-Cakes? A nickname? Is Fujiko...with Lupin? Your heart breaks.

“Looks like I got to the charm first Fujiko!” Lupin smirks as he plucks the charm from the display and puts it in his jacket. Lupin jumps through another window to escape.  
“Thats not why I was here!” Fujiko yells after him. 

Fujiko turns to you. She grabs your hands and gives your knuckles a kiss. “I’ll be right back!”  
Suddenly, she’s sprinting after Lupin in her heels.

______

Its hours later. The Gala is obviously over, and the police have come and gone. You sit in the dark office, still waiting.  
Even though Fujiko was probably with Lupin, you still wait for her.

Suddenly the doors burst open. Fujiko is panting hard, but holding up the charm.  
You stand up, gasp, and run to her.

“You got it back!” You cheer. “How?!”  
“A lot of climbing, running, chasing, and convincing.” Fujiko smiles as she hands your the charm.  
“Thank you Fujiko!” You spontaneously give her a kiss on the cheek.  
She’s shocked for a second, until she grabs your waist and pulls you in for a deeper kiss.

When you finally release from the kiss, she smirks.  
“Oh Darling Y/N, I’ve waited since graduation to do tha~”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope You all liked this! :)))


End file.
